Hotel communication systems may include a private branch exchange system (PBX) and a property management system (PMS). A PBX is a system that connects telephone extensions to the Public Switch Telephone Network. The PBX may also provide internal communications for a hotel. That is, the PBX may couple telephone extensions within a hotel such that a telephone call can be placed from a first extension to a second extension. The extensions of the PBX may allow a call to be placed from a first telephone in a first room of the hotel to second telephone in a second room of the hotel.
The PMS may facilitate the management of property. The PMS may be used by a hotel to coordinate the operational functions of the hotel. The PMS may coordinate guest details, reservations, human resource actions, payments, and payrolls.
Presently, guest communications with the hotel and with other guests at the hotel occurs via a handset located within a guestroom or other location within the hotel.